


Welcome to MY Madness

by Phayte



Series: Madness [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, I said I would do it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teeth ripping clothes off, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Well dammit, I said I would do it - We got spoilers for the Welcome to the Madness - and here is Otabek ripping Yuri's clothes off with his teeth - as Promised! ENJOY! <3





	Welcome to MY Madness

 

“Dammit Otabek! We need to out do those assholes!”

Otabek just nodded.

“Look, fucking come out there. We will wing this shit. We can’t let them upstage me! I am the damn gold medalist!”

Otabek smirked and nodded again while he took to the ice.

Over to the side, Otabek was so fucking casual. This was something he could never be. He kept his eyes on Otabek through most of his routine. Otabek was just standing there, so goddamn cool and collected. Lounging, almost a bored look on his face, but his eyes told another story. Yuri felt those eyes the entire time. It felt like Otabek was waiting for him to do more, do better. Dammit, he was going too. All he wanted to do was get a reaction out of that bastard and he was going to get one.

Staring at Otabek as he skated up, he had a wild idea. He was going to get his reaction. Any other time he would not have the nerve to do this, but dammit, he had to out do Victor and Yuuri. Locking eyes with Otabek, he slipped his finger in his mouth and gave him a smirk as he did. He felt as a warm tongue circled his finger as those teeth gentle took the material and slipped his glove off. What he was unable to hide was the gasp that escaped his throat. As Otabek snapped his head back, he saw his glove hanging from his mouth, then he turned his head. Those eyes were intense. Yuri tried to match the gaze. If you could eye fuck someone on ice, they just did it. To hell with everyone screaming and applauding around them.

Back to the center of the ice, he did his spins, he heard the song Otabek picked out wrapping up. It was only a brief second, but Yuri knew time had stopped during his routine. Everything these past couples had been great. He had a friend like he never had before, he won gold, he was skating what he wanted to skate for once. A quick glance over to Otabek, Otabek’s stare was intense. Both of them breathing hard and Otabek shot fingers guns at him. 

Dead. Yuri Plisetsky was fucking dead.

Falling to the ice, he let them cheer. Yuri laid there, spread out on the ice, chest heaving, covered in sweat. He could feel the cold of the ice on his back, he did not care. His body was on fire. He heard the stadium erupt around him and felt one bare hand on the ice, his finger still damp. He cannot believe they pulled it off.

When he looked up, he saw a half gloved hand reached out to him. He needed to calm himself, he could not show how much of an emotional mess he was right now. Reaching up he felt that soft leather against his palm, it was warm, it made him not breath for a moment as Otabek pulled him back up.

Then Yuri died again. Otabek _smiled_ at him. Not just a casual smile, a _to-the-eyes_ kind of  smile.

“You did good Yuri,” he said as he still held his hand and they worked their way off the ice.

The moment he locked in his guards, he could see Yakov and Lilia stomping his way. Otabek and Yuri each looked at each other, eyes wild.

“Oh shit! RUN!” Yuri yelled and took Otabek’s hand without thinking.

No one ever explained just how hard it is to run on ice skates. Somehow they managed it without breaking an ankle. Otabek pulled him to a back hallway and they kept running. The noise of the plastic echoing around them. Otabek pulled him down another hallway and Yuri could not help but throw his head back and laugh. He was high still off of his routine.

Otabek found a door that was unlocked and pulled them in, slamming it shut behind him. They felt around for a light and found it an abandoned office. Both stood there just breathing hard and then busted out laughing.

“Yuri, they are going to fucking kill you.”

“I know! Isn’t it great? Did you _hear_ all that applause?”

He saw that emotionless face change again, Otabek smiled and laughed. Yuri died for the third time that night. He forgot what it was like to be around Otabek in the rare moments he actually smiled. Yuri was leaned against the wall and Otabek was casually leaning on an empty desk. Yuri felt his laughter stop when he met those dark eyes. There was something different in them and that smile changed.

Yuri forgot how to breath, his entire body just fucking stopped. He did not blink, he did not move. When Otabek held his hand up and curled his finger in a _‘come-here-now’_ motion, Yuri was not thinking as he moved his feet, his skates feeling like lead, forward.

He was close to Otabek, very close. Otabek kept his eyes locked on him, his eyes were intense, his body still casual. Yuri would never know how the hell he ever managed this. Otabek made it look easy, made it seem easy.

When Otabek reached out and wrapped his arm behind his back, those fingers brushing against the skin on his back, Yuri shivered. He was being pulled in, and his chest was pressed back to Otabek’s again. He could feel how heavy Otabek was breathing and was very conscious of those fingers on his back. Otabek had brought his other hand to his mouth and traced his lip. Yuri found he almost purred and as soon as his mouth opened the slightest, two fingers were shoved in his mouth.

He knew his eyes opened wide and Otabek kept that intense stare on him. He decided to twirl his tongue around those fingers the way Otabek had briefly done before wrapping his lips around them and sucking. When he heard Otabek grown he wanted to smirk. All he wanted all night was a reaction from this man.

“You drive me crazy Yuri,” Otabek said to him as his hand grazed lower down his back.

Yuri knew he was sweaty, but so was Otabek. When those fingers were removed, that hand that was just in his mouth was wrapped behind his head, pressing Yuri to his lips. Yuri felt they those lips, slightly chapped but still soft. Feeling as if he was going to lose balance, Yuri pressed both hands into the jacked that Otabek was wearing and he felt the hand on his back trail lower. There was heat between them and Yuri wanted to be closer. He tried to press into Otabek more, but it was not enough.

A nip on his lip had him gasp then a tongue plunged into his mouth. That hand behind his head gently pulling his hair. Yuri met that tongue and twirled his around it. There was so much going on at that moment, he did not know which to concentrate on. The hand steadily going lower down his back, the hand pulling his hair, or the tongue in his mouth. Yuri found himself moaning and turned on. He heard something of a sound come from deep in Otabek’s throat and somehow Yuri had worked his body so his thigh was between Otabek’s leg, pressing into him.

  
He noticed Otabek was hard, and he pressed his thigh more into the bulge. This time it was definitely a moan he heard from from Otabek. Yuri did it again and felt Otabek rock his hips into his thigh and moan.

Otabek had broken the kiss and moved Yuri’s hair off his neck and started to kiss and bite. Yuri cried out at the first bite and rocked his hips into the thigh that worked between his legs. Otabek’s hand had worked its way down his body now and was cupping his ass. Yuri pressed into Otabek when he felt him squeeze him.

“Otabek,” Yuri moaned out and he felt that mouth take hold of his neck.

Yuri moved his hands off of Otabek’s jacket and into his hair. It was soft against his fingers and gently pulled at it. Otabek continued to work the same spot on his neck and Yuri hissed out. The more he bite and sucked on his neck, the more he was pressing his thigh and hip into Otabek.

Otabek released off his neck and started to kiss at his shoulder. He felt those teeth wrap around the material and pull at it.

“Dammit, you’re going to rip my shirt.”

He heard a growl from deep in Otabek’s throat as he worked his teeth more and jerked his head back. Yuri heard the material tear and his shirt dangling on his arms. Yuri let out a surprised yelp and Otabek started to chuckle, it was deep and came from within his chest. Yuri shook out the shirt and felt as Otabek spun them and Yuri was backed up and sat on the desk now.

Otabek started to work his mouth down his chest and Yuri leaned back a bit, feeling as Otabek’s body followed. There was a hand on his chest pushing him back so his back hit the cold metal of the desk.

“Ah! It’s fucking cold, asshole!”

Before he knew it, Otabek wrapped his lips around his nipple, giving it the same attention he did to the spot on his neck. Yuri cried out and found two fingers thrusted back into his mouth. He took the fingers in deeper this time, he could taste the soft leather of the gloves as Otabek started to press them in and out. Yuri sucked around the fingers as they were being thrusted deep into his mouth, and felt the other half gloved hand work down his sides. Arching his back, like he did on the ice, he moaned out.

Otabek’s mouth was hot, it was wet, and it was on him. A trail of wet kisses and tongue licks continuing down his body. Otabek stopped at his navel and plunged his tongue in, Yuri arched more and cried out around the fingers in his mouth. Otabek must have liked the response he got as he did it again. Yuri squirmed and tried to grab onto something, the desk was giving nothing to hold onto so he laced his fingers back in his hair as he was chanting his name.

“Otabek.”

Another lick at his navel.

“Otabek.”

The tongue started to trail lower.

“OTABEK!”

The tongue was at the waistband of his pants.

“OTABEK!”

Otabek’s mouth started to work the button his pants and a low growl heard as those teeth just ripped them open. Yuri heard the button fly and ping off the wall somewhere. Yuri was breathing heavy and took his hands out of Otabek’s hair as that tongue licked around the elastic of his briefs. Yuri gasped and looked down. Those eyes looked back up at him as those teeth gathered the material and started to pull his briefs down.

“You fucking animal!” Yuri yelled out.

He got a growl back in return and then Otabek had worked his briefs down with just his teeth.

Yuri Plisetsky died for a fourth time that night. He was laid out on a metal desk, in a room with Otabek _fucking_ Altin, his clothes half ripped off and his cock standing proud. Yuri’s chest continued to heave as he was sure he was having breathing issues, but the moment he had died- that was when Otabek kept that gaze on him and licked his cock. He _licked_ his fucking cock. That tongue flat against his shaft and slowly licked up. Then Otabek took his free hand and gave him finger guns, _again_ , for the second time that night.

Yuri’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body flatten out on the metal desk. If this is what death felt like, then please, let him always die like this. That tongue twirled around the head of his cock and Yuri moaned. When those half gloved hands wrapped around his length he cried out louder. The naked skin and soft leather gently stroking him as Otabek’s mouth captured the head of his cock and twirled his tongue.

Yuri found his back arching when a hand on his hip, held him down. The grip was hard, he knew he would have finger marks in his hip tomorrow, he _wanted_ finger marks in his hip in the morning. Otabek worked his mouth up and down the head of his cock as his hand continued to stroke him. Yuri felt the heat rise in his body and he cried out. There was a pulling in his body, it was pulling him every direction, yet nowhere at all. There was a buzzing in his ear and a tightness in his balls.

“OTABEK!”

The last cry of that name and he was cumming. His orgasm hitting him hard and fast. He felt as Otabek continued to suck on him and stroke him, as if milking him for all he could. Yuri knew he was dead. He laid limp on the desk as Otabek wetly popped off his deflating cock and kissed at his lower abdomen.

“You were so good Yuri.”

Yuri could not respond. He was dead. Otabek Altin had fucking killed him. He felt that wet mouth kiss back up his body and then those hands trailing his arms and taking his hands. He felt his body being pulled up, he was a rag doll. A dead rag doll.

“Shit! Yuri! Someone is coming,” he heard Otabek say as he tried to come back to earth.

“What?”

“Yuri… someone is coming,” Otabek was whispering now and slipping his jacket off.

Yuri gasped as all Otabek had was a sleeveless undershirt on under his jacket. He felt that jacket being wrapped around him and he slipped his arms in. He was still in a daze, but he had kind of heard Otabek.

“Yuri?” Otabek had placed his half gloved hand on his cheek and he found himself leaning into it.

“Yeah?”

“Listen, stand up, we need to fix your clothes.”

“Well you did kind of maul them off me with your teeth.”

Otabek chuckled. That was when Yuri heard his name being called from outside the room, it was getting closer. That put him back on full alert.

“Shit shit shit!” Yuri chanted as he tucked himself back into his briefs and tried to zip his pants best he cold with no button. “Dammit Otabek. My clothes are all fucked up.”

Otabek reached and grabbed the zipper, Yuri let him zip the jacket up, it was baggy enough to cover where his pants were missing a button. Otabek smiled at him again and kissed him gently. That was when he felt Otabek lift the collar of his jacket.

“Dammit, did you fucking mark me?”

“I didn’t hear you complain.”

“Fucking brute.”

Otabek chuckled, “Ready to go face the music?”

Yuri took his hand, “Welcome to _my_ madness.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
